Kokoro No Hantai
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Yaoi SatoKrad DaiDark A war that has ravaged the Earth for countless centuries, four that may hold the keys to the kingdoms of Order, what will happen on the journey to try to cure corrupted soils?[Update will possibly be around this summer, if ever]
1. You did it again?

**Kokoro no Hantai**

**Contradictions of the Heart  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Chrnoskitty does not own D.N.Angel,she does however own the paper this was written on.

* * *

**

_"A world ravaged by war. A land forsaken by God. A world that used to belong to dreams. Now reality. Wars are raged by those of conflicting elements. Magic elements. Those that possesed the restorative magic, perished after the first great war..." _

This was the thousandth time the sensei had repeated this lecture, and it always ended with some sort of prophecy that made all the girls look at him, and Krad. So what if it said something about two individuals holding the keys to all the kingdoms, yet not being able to control them. So what if he and Krad possesed this so-called "lost magic"? It didn't really matter now, seeing as they were prepared to die in the upcoming war. Ah, yes, the lovely war, the war that had gotten them into this academy.

"...sy, Dark Mousy, Are you paying attention? This lecture is very important!", The sensei's voice broke his thoughts. Dark slowly turned his head and lifted it, coming face-to-face with the wheat coloured eyes of his sensei. "Ane...Nani...?", Dark asked and then upon realizing his location he hastily replied, "Sumimasen, Kisei Sensei...",His eyes trailed to where he was sitting,on the ground, the remains of his desk strewn about the place, "Oh,crap. Sumimasen Kisei Sensei,Sumimasen, Sumimasen.", Dark appologized.

"And you were doing so much better,so much better."A familiar voice chided Dark. He looked up to see Krad walking into the room, an amused smile upon his face.

"ANIKI!",Dark shouted as he hastily got up off the floor and hugged Krad tightly. "Ototo, I get called out of my ever-so-important 'Restorative Potions' class, to clean up your mess, Don't you ever think I might actually need that class?", Krad joked lightly, hugging Dark back. "Sumimasen, sumimasen,but, aniki, could you clean this up for me?", Dark jokingly begged, putting on the daily show for their classmates, seeing as Krad's class had followed to see what sort of drama they would do today. A dramatic exasperated sigh from Krad, "We're both going to die an early death if you keep this up, ototo."  
"Hai,hai, well then, need a hand?"  
"Ie,Ie, you help and we'll have no one to repair the damages."  
Dark put on a practiced pout and 'I'm gonna cry' act, "That's so mean aniki, it's not like I can help that I major in destructive magic."  
"All the magics destructive."  
"Not restorative magic."  
"Restorative magic destroys what the destructive magic destroyed."  
"Oi...you're confusing.",Dark complained before falling into a mock faint. The classes cheered and clapped loudly, causing other classes to come out of their rooms and be dissapointed that the routine was over,but sticking around to watch the lost arts in action.  
"Oi...Aniki?"  
"Hai?"  
"May I try again?"  
"Sure, go all out."

Somehow the news that Dark was going to try to restore the desk he had unconciously destroyed spread through the school like wildfire,and the thunder of footsteps from the top floors and the bottom floors were heard.

"So, aniki, I just concentrate on what it looked like before and summon the magic,hai?"  
"Hai,just like that.", Krad replied to Dark and then turned to the crowd and shouted an order, "ALL RIGHT! ALL OF YOU BE SILENT OR WE MIGHT FIND OURSELVES MISSING HALF A BUILDING!"  
"Thanks for the vote of confidance, aniki.", Dark muttered under his breath,audible to the entire crowd who had fallen graveyard silent,"You're welcome,now concentrate."

Dark closed his eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. He walked towards the remains of the desk and kneeled down beside it. He once again closed his eyes, outstretched his palms towards the remnants and concentrated on what it had previously looked like. When he felt the magic rushing to the surface he filtered the restorative from all the rest and when he had enough, he vented it through his palms. A blinding white light and a faint wind that moved his deep violet tendrils slightly, and then it died down, leaving in its wake an almost perfect yet rickety looking desk.

A cheer shot up from the gathered crowd,who had almost began to depart but were stopped by a call from Krad, "HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! WE HAVE TO SEE IF IT'LL SUPPORT HIM!", Krad tehn turned to Dark,"Last time you it lasted two seconds, how long will it last this time?", Dark turned his face to Krads' his amethyst eyes clearly saying he was sure he improved and didn't need to be reminded of his past failures,in a word he looked annoyed. Dark walked back over to the desk, gave it a fleeting glance,and promply sat down. The crowd waited in a hushed silence,and waited,and waited,and waited, until they heard the groan of the chair as it finally gave way. "Five minutes and thirty-two seconds.", A blue-haired boy drawled. " A NEW RECORD! FIVE MINUTES AND THIRTY-TWO SECONDS!That's all for today,but please, thank Satoshi-kun for his excellent time keeping! Please come for the next show!"Krad yelled as the crowd departed to get their bags,it was almost time to leave. He quickly restored the desk to the state that it had been and they left the room to go get their bags. As they were about to depart the intercom blared:"Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari if you are sill in the building report to the main office immediatley."

* * *

Translations for the Japanese

Ane-elder sister

Aniki-elder brother

Hai-yes

Ie-no

Nani-what

Ototo-younger brother

Sumimasen-sorry

* * *

Review or I'll send my evil dagger-throwing dust bunnies after you! 


	2. Major screwup by the head of school

**Kokoro No Hantai**

**  
Contradictions of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel**

**Fic dedicated to Shimmering Solitude My first reviewer!**

"Hiwatari-san? You ratted us out again?", Dark asked, glaring at the blue-haired boy who was seated comfortably beside the principal.

"Not both of you, only you, _Dark._ Nakamura-sensei just called Hikari down because you two go hand-in-hand.", Satoshi stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, whatever, Creepy Boy, so, sensei, what'd'ja want?", Dark asked arrogantly, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed with one foot on the cushion of the chair next to the one Krad was seated in.

"Mousy-san, kindly remove your foot from that chair. As for the reason I called you two down here is that Hiwatari-san informed me that Dark destroyed his desk yet again. Is this true?", Nakamura-sensei said in a flat arrogant tone that would have made Satoshi jealous, if he had been listening.

"Hai, I did, so what?", Dark asked, cocking his head to the side. Nakamura noted with disdain that he had not removed his foot from the chair.

"Mousy-san, this is serious, it's the third time this week. And remove your foot from that chair this instant!", Nakamura-senssei demanded, face flushed from the force of his words.

"Make me.", Dark replied, cocky arrogant grin in place.

"I will.", Nakamura-sensei said, his voice dripping with threat as he prepared to attack Dark.

Before Dark had even realised what was happenening he was pushed into the other wall by a blur of gold and white. The attack magic hit Krad, sending an electricity-like jolt through his body. He looked up at Dark, "Ow..." he whispered before he fell to the ground, unconcious. "A-a-a-aniki... Gods... That was meant for me...", Dark whispered, trembling, before whipping around to face the principal, "_And You... WHAT WERE YOU THINNKING PUTTING THAT MUCH FORCE BEHIND IT? I'M ONLY A STUDENT FOR THE GODS' SAKE!",_He hissed venomously, amethyst eyes meeting muddy hazel coloured eyes in a battle of fierce determination.

"I-I-I-I h-h-h-ad no i-i-idea that, that he would b-b-b-block it...", Nakamura said, trying to defend himself. "_Wrong answer._", Dark replied coldly, preparing to attack him, but was interupted when the dor was opened and a familiar voice entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Brian, but I want to reserve the-My Gods- _KRAD? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?",_ Azalea Kisei shouted upon seeing her eldest younger brother slumped on the ground and her other little brother holding the principal by the collar about to strike him with an energy blast. "DARK! Put Nakamura-sensei Down NOW!", she shouted as she went over to help Krad. "Krad-kun? Ototo, are you all right? _Krad_?", She whispered softly, shaking the unresponssive limp blonde gently, "Nakamura-sensei, why did you attack Dark-kun?", She asked, her voice soft but her eyes hard as stone.

"What makes you think I attacked Mousy-san? What makes you think that I attacked anyone at all?", Nakamura asked, trying to feign innocence... and failing miserbly.

"_Because,_I have known these bots basically all their lives and they would never attack each other, And I know you attacked Dark-kun because Krad-kun would never allow his younger brother to be harmed if he could prevent it, and vice-versa. Now what on Earth could Dark have been doing that warranted you to use basically all of your strength in one blast? _Hmm?_", Kisei-sensei asked, her eyes glittering malice.

"Umm... he wouldn't remove his foot from the furniture?", Nakamura said, his face buried in his chest. "_Oh? Really? And I thought it was actually something worth that much power. Ever heard of the saying: 'The punishment should fit the crime?"_, Azalea hissed, then added in an airy tone, "Honestly, I expected better of you, getting irked so easily by an inferior. You're lucky I owe you a fovor or I'd report this, don't let it happen again. Good day. C'mon, Dark, help me carry your elder brother to the infirmary.", shse said, before leaving with Dark, Krad upported by each of their shoulders.

**And So Ends Another Chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Lady Samurai: All I can say is thannks for your review, you left me very little to reply to though, not complaing 'cause you actually took the time to review it, for that you get a cookie.**

**Les Scribbles: AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! AGAIN! YOU'VE GRACED ME WITH YOUR REVIEW! I do'nt beleive I deserve such an honor, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! ANd thanks for the advice, you get two cookies for helping me out and leaving a beautiful review, and another one for being such a great author!**

**Shimmering Solitude: I love your name, it's so beautiful, For being my first reviewer this story is dedicated to you, and I will make it a point to read and review all of you DNAngel fanfictions in the near future, you get an entire platter of cookies-Enjoy! Oh, and according to my dictionary and copy of Japanese for Dummies it's 'ie' and I'm more comfortable writing it that way but I'm sure that both ways are correct (I think).**


	3. Memories of Yonder days

**Kokoro No Hantai**

**Contradictions Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty/KittenOfTime does not own D.N.Angel**

**Fic dedicated to Shimmering Solitude, my first reviewer! And an awesome fanfictionress if I do say so myself!**

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Author's note:_ Ok, it seems that I've confused Lady Samurai, and probably a few others who are too lazy to review, so here's an explanation...Now, did you think I'd give it to you? If you said nope then you're semi-correct, I'm gonna take advantage of Krad-kun's 'situation' and write it chapter form! So read, and don't forget to review on your way out!

* * *

_

_"Ane... I'm staying with aniki,... Kay?"_

_"Hai, Dark-kun, I'm sorry to leave but I do have classes to teach, call me if there's any change. You will won't you?"_

_"Hai... Ane... Have a nice day... See ya..."

* * *

_

_Alone... He was completely alone._ Well, not entirley, Ototo was with him. Yet that wasn't much. He was still alone, the only one who stayed on the street when the days of torrential rains came. The only one who had no where to go. He only had himself, and his two-year old brother. They were the only ones to have the Gods' tears beat upon their bodies, the other victims were that without feelings, inanimate objects, the buildings.

_"Ototo, you'll catch cold, here, take my cloak."_, a five-year old Krad said, uneven shoulder-length flaxen hair falling into his golden eyes as he handed his younger brother his tattered and graying cloak, revealing a tattered tunic, a few sizes too large, hanging loosley exposing pale flesh and the young boys' ribs.

"_/sniffle/ Wha' 'bout choo, Aniki/sniffle/ Won't choo catche col' too? Ah-ah-AHCOO!",_ Dark sniffled, nearly sneezing directly in his brothers' face.

_"Nah, I'll be fine. You need it far more than I.",_ Krad bragged, tying the cloak around his younger brother. "_Now, let's find a dryer place to sleep tonight. C'mon.",_ He said as he dragged his little brother through the streets.

_

* * *

"Finally we've found a place that the gangs haven't claimed yet. Let's enjoy it while it lasts, eh, Ototo?", Krad asked the sleeping figure in his arms gently, he had gotten tired after about two hours of searching and Krad had agreed to carry him. "__Ah, well, I don't expect you've heard me, ah, well, goodnight, Ototo."_, Krad said as he laid down gently next to Dark on the decaying stoneware floor, and going into a light sleep. , Krad asked the sleeping figure in his arms gently, he had gotten tired after about two hours of searching and Krad had agreed to carry him. ", Krad said as he laid down gently next to Dark on the decaying stoneware floor, and going into a light sleep.**

* * *

**

He was sick. Very sick. The streets and buildings kept swimming in and out of view, and he couldn't walk more than three steps without stumbling and landing in the dirt road. Dark had stopped asking him if he was alright days ago, when it was clear that he wasn't and their was nothing they could do but keep on moving. At first Dark had taken this oppurtunity to disobey his brother as much he could, but then realising that even though his brother wasn't in full health he would do whatever was required to pay for his mistakes, from cleaning entire houses to taking a beating for him, he had decided to behave.

**

* * *

**

He stumbled into person after person, everything too blurry for him to see. He was swaying on his feet and he felt dizzy even with his eyes closed. Finally he fell to the ground, his body no longer able to bear the stress.

**

* * *

**

She had been watching the blonde and his violet-haired companion since the day that she and her fellows had arrived in this uncharted village. When she had first seen them they were running from a fruit stand with an apple each. They had looked mal-nourished then, and the blonde still seemed the frailer of the two. Only a few days ago had she found out that the two were brothers, and that was when the elder was taking the punishment for the violet-haired ones' misdeeds. Upon seeing the blonde fall she had immediatley dropped the tomato she had been examining, causing it to explode as it colided with the parched ground. She ran to his side, aggrivated that none of the other people where giving his figure a passing glance, they just walked around him.

"_Oh, sir! Sir? Are you alright?",_she asked frantically, hugging him against her chest. She was startled when someone pked her in the back. HARD.

**

* * *

**

When the lady turned around he was startled by her eyes, not by their colour, light, light brown, wheat-like, but by the sincerety wavering in them and her pure aura. It was obvious in the way they wavered, on the verge of tears, that moved and scared him at the same time. He wasn't like aniki, he hadn't seen the evils of the world, his heart was still pure. "_W-w-w-what are... Y-y-y-you g-gonna... D-d-do w-w-with... A-a-an-aniki_...?", Dark asked, his voice wavering, preparing to attack her if her eyes were lying to him.

**

* * *

**

She was surprised, In all her years, not one person had spoken to her like that, then this young'un comes up and is about to cry, yet his voice wavering and demanding an answer at the same time. "_Nothing, I just want to help. You're his younger brother, right? Where do you two live? I'll carry him there for you."_, She offered, smiling gently.

"_We live nowheres, ma'am."_, The violet-haired, amethyst-eyed boy answered. She was sure that he wasn't lying, 'What would his motive be for doing that?', she questioned herself.

"_Well, then I suppose I'll take you to my place. Follow me."_, She said as she geltly lifted the fallen flaxen-haired boy. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she had him resting in her arms, he weighed no more than two of her thickest comforters folded atop one another, possibly a bit less.

"_What is it?"_, The violet-haired boy asked worridley.

"_He's just so-light. Anyways, what's your name? Mines Azalea, Azalea Kisei. Or just 'Az' for short."_, Azalea asked, she _really_ needed to stop referring to him as 'the violet-haired one.' It was begginning to irratate her.

_"Umm... It's Dark. And Anikis' is Krad."_, Dark replied, seeing no harm in telling her since Krad wouldn't be able to hear him so he wouldn't get scolded.

_"Dark-kun, Krad-kun, Those are quite the interesting names, quite different from what most people are."_, Az commented, "_Normally it's a name like 'Jake' or 'Dean'."_

Dark laughed, "_Now those are weird names. Aniki says I shouldn't give our names out, but he can' hear me. Aniki also says that under no circumstanses should we give our last names out, 'cause the last time he did he nearly died... But how am I 'sposed ta tell anyone when I dunneven know it."_

_"You don't know your own last name?"_

_"No, he says Kaa-san said before she died that he was to tell me when I'm five, just two more years."_

_"You're three, Dark-kun? Then how old's Krad-kun?"_

_"Five... I think..."_, Dark trailed off, awed by the house in front of him. Az couldn't see why, it was obly the same decaying sandstone that every house in the village was made of.

_"Well, I don't technically live here, but seeing as it's a staff summer vaction, I'm here temporarily."_, Az commented with a dry chuckle as she went in.

**

* * *

**

She had walked directly to the infirmarary, Krad in her arms, Dark a footstep behind her. It had taken the blonde a month and a half to recover, even then, though, he wasn't back to his usual self. Sometimes Dark would wake up in the middle of the night to his deep hacking coughs that echoed through the halls, sending shivers through his spine and worries in head about what would happen to him if the blonde didn't last the night. After that Krad had always been considerably physically weaker than Dark, and Dark weaker in the arts. A sharp cough and a mumbling sound from the bed beside him starled him, making him turn glaring to face the intruder. His face softened, though, when he was greeted by the sight of his brothers' half-open golden eyes looking dazedly at him.

"Ow... An old dog still has teeth, y'know.", Krad joked softly, putting a hand on his forehead, using his other to gently push his body into a sitting posistion.

"Well, you didn't have to go and block it, now did you?", Dark asked tartly. "I could have handled it on my own."

"Like I was going to stand by and watch my only family get attacked?"

"Well, how do you think I feel?"

"Like 'that was too rash a desicion', 'your body can't take that sort of abuse', yaddayaddablahblahbla. The usual lecture-type thingy on how you fee-Ow... Bad headache... Oh, Gods... That's a ringer...", He trailed off, closing his eyes and willing the pain to dull.

"Oi... Aniki, are you all right?", Dark asked, further argument forgotten.

"Yea-shh... I will be... Ittai...", Krad mumbled, hunching over and burrying his head in his hands.

"Here.", Dark said as he handed Krad a pill.

"Umm... Arigatou?", He replied blankly as he took the pill in his hand.

Dark smirked, "Be thankful it's not a needle.", he said maniacly.

"NEEDLE? OH GODS NO!", Krad yelped, head jerking up abrubtly, and back down slowly, "_Ittai..."_

"Heh, sorry aniki.", Dark apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah... it's alright. Guess I should swallow this, hn?"

"Yeah... It'd probably be best to. Unless you like having a headache. Here.", Dark joked lightly as he handed Krad a glass of water. The blonde took it without hesitation, taking a sip before putting the pill in his mouth along with another sip. He tilted his head back and waited for the pill to slide to the back of his throat. A graveyard silence ensued, until it was broken by the sound of Krads' swallowing.

"I think the worst is over now."

"Possibly, how long was I out?"

"Two days, and half of today."

"So, it's the lunch hour now, we could meet up with Sato-kun and Dai-chan."

"If you're up to it."

"Well, I'll never know if I don't try."

"Don't mock me, aniki."

**

* * *

**

He tossed the white linens aside and slowly got off of the infirmarary bed. He was shaky at first, but as he got used to it his stride got straighter and less wobbly. After sbout ten minutes or so of walking around they decided that Krad was stong enough to walk around. They left the bedroom of the infirmarary to the lobby, on the ay out Krad stopped at the reception desk to talk to the receptionist.

"Heya, Mia-chan, looks like you've won the bet yet again, I owe you a shopping spree this weekend.", He joked, leaning over the counter to look at the emerald-eyed, obsidian-haired petite Italian woman.

"Krad... honestly, that was a joke. Anyways, I don't need anything.", She replied playfully, looking up from her computer that she had been reading fanfics on and not doing the filing she had been asked to.

"Aw, C'mon, there's gotta be something you want at the mall this weekend. It'll be weird to go there without you."

"Sorry. Thanks for the offer, but I've got a date, with my _boyfriend_."

"Well, so do I!"

"Really?"

"I'm gonna ask... First we've gotta get to lunch!"

"Good luck with that."

"Whose the luc--", Krad never got to finish as an impatient Dark dragged him out of the office muttering something that sounded like, "_Kuso, I'll miss Dai-chan if I had let him stay any longer." _This comment made Krad look at his brother and grin evily, Dark gulped, that maniacle smile always meant the blonde was up to something. "_What is it?..."_, He asked cautiously, making the blondes' grin deepen.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Wha-KRAD! I AM NOT DATING DAISUKE! HE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"

**

* * *

**

Daisuke cringed, Dark's shouts could be heard throughout the lunchroom. "Niwa? Are you alright?", Satoshi calmly asked the red-head. "Yeah... Hiwatari-kun... It's just... Dark-kuns' so loud..."

"HEYA DAI-CHAN! I Need you to clear things up with aniki, he's got it in his head that we're together. Isn't that absurd!", Dark yelled in the red heads ear, Krad about five feet behind him smirking to himself. Daisuke blushed a strawberry-red colour, almost matching his wayward hair. He lowered his Amber coloured eyes to the ground and asked softly, "And... Um... Where would Krad-kun get that idea... _Dark-kun?"_

Dark looked shocked, "He's insane?"

That made Daisuke break down into a fit of laughter. Satoshi, deciding he had enough of the two idiots went to the other side of the table to sit next to the blonde who was half asleep, head in his folded arms on the table. "Hikari... Wake up...", Satoshi said as he gently shook the blonde.

"Hn?... Go 'way..."

"Hikaris, you do know that Mousy will bring you back to the infirmarary if he catches you dozing off over here, luckly he's trying to get Niwa to remember how to breathe."

"Hn... You're right...", Krad said as he slowly sat up. "Wow... Dai-chan's face is redder than his hair, what on Earth did Ototo say?"

"He questioned your sanity, or lack of."

"Hn? That's ni-HEY!", Krad yelped as someone tugged on a lock of his hair. "JESEUS! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?", He yelled turning rapidly as the offender tugged again.

"Umm... Hikari-san, Kisei-sensei says she wants to see you, Mousy-san, Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san in the secondary office right away.", A tall silver-haired, rose-petal-pink eyed girl squeaked.

"So you pulled my hair? What happened to "Excuse me.", or just poking on the shoulder? Did you really have to pull my hair-Gods, that hurt! Oh, and please tell Ane that we'll be there shortly.", Krad said, tone demanding.

* * *

**Ok, Ck here! I'm looking for a beta-reader for this fanfic, if you would like to have the job send me an email or tell me in a review. Or both. **

Kute Anime Kitty   
2005-04-26  
ch 2, signed: Poor Dark and Krad. Nakamura is a jerk. I'll be waiting for the next chapie

CK: **Aww... Nakamua really isn't that bad, he just didn't have his happy pills yesterday... or ever, okay so he could be a little nicer, but I wouldn't count on it. (Unless someone provides me with the drugs that'll alter his personality for a little while) And here is the not-so-long awaited third chappie. Rejoice! My longest for this story yet!**

Lady Samurai   
2005-04-25  
ch 2, signed: Just how many siblings does Dark have? When does Daisuke come in? Are you going to give Daisuke a horrible childhood? I'm always so mean to him...

CK: **Gods, you ask a heck of a lot of questions. Hopefully this clears things up a tad bit, but since I didn't get to say what I needed to heres an explanation for you: At first Dark called Kisei, 'Kaa-san', but when Az saw that Krad didn't approve of that she decided he could decide what to call her, so he decided to call her 'Ane', or elder sister because that's what she's like, she's not the parental type. And only Krad's related to Dark... Hmm, I beleive Dai-chan got his name first typed up in this chappie, if he didn't appear, then remind me and I'll try to make it a sure thing for next chappie.**

Lady Elbereth Tealrose   
2005-04-26  
ch 2, signed Ooh... interesting... me likee. Please update! I can't wait for more! Haha. It's very interesting. Although I know all the Japanese you have used, it's still a rickety transition for me to read english and japanese alternating, so I would prefer if you stuck to one language, although sometimes even I can't help but add some Japanese words once in a while! Haha. If you feel more comfortable having the Japanese in it though, that's fine - after all I need to get used to reading it anyway. So forget I ever suggested it, deal? Haha.

Um... just some suggestions on formatting. Make sure you get all the commas and periods placed correctly. That's actually one of my pet peeves - when someone spells something wrong or uses grammar I'm not used to. I'M SO WEIRD! HAHA. So just be careful. You don't need to double up on them.

Okee, that's my review! Haha. Thanks so much for your fic! It's fantabulous! making up words

always,

el Shimmering Solitude

**Ck: Ohh, Another new face! Welcome, Welcome. Thank you for adding me to your favorites authors listand in response to your comment: Get Used to Japanese in sentances, Seeing as I barely write anything without out, Hai?(Besides, reading it in context is an even better way to master it) Hee... "Fantabulous", I likeies, I beleive I may use it!... Without your permission. And I'm looking for a Beta-reader to correct that, kay, so I want to have one by chapter five... and one of my pet peeves is seeing this word typed up: "Yucky." C'MON YOU BAKAS! GET A GOD-DAMNED THESAURUS! and another is chat-room slang in a review, and entire chapters written in bold or italics... Hmm... What do you mean by"Thanks for your fic"? It's mine...I don't recall giving it away...It can't possibly be good enough for people to say "Thank you for posting it"...I know they're saying: "Ahhh...Shit. Chrnoskitty has posted another piece of crap again, Why doesn't that woman do something other than torture the fanfiction universe?"... I know you say that, peeperoonie did when I wrote CC fanfics... stupid woman shouldda cut me some slack- You can't expect a newbie to have the best grammar...Oh, I'm ranting, forget I said that. Kay?**

2005-04-26  
ch 2, Shimmering SolitudeHee wel for ur cookie i'll give u this! hands over krad plushie and a hands over dark plush Whee! One is for thanks and the other is for doin a gud job so far

**Ck: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLUSHIES! PLUSHIES/Huggles the death out of the plushies/ Thank you, you honestly think it's good? Well, then, here you go/Hands sShimmering Solitude a Daisuke plushie and a hand-drawn picture of Dark/ Come again soon!

* * *

**

**Authors' comments on chappie: **You may have noticed some errors in some of the speech patterns, or just typos in general while they're talking, I beleive most of those should be there. Yeesh, yet another story where Mia-chan appears, she's a receptionist just like in 'Initiation by Sakura blossoms', but she has a modified version of her younger personality from 'We All Have To Say Goodbye...Someday', how many more will she enter before I'm sick of her? Also, as mentioned before I am looking for a Beta-reader for this fanfic, you will get credit in every chapter that you proof, so please think about it. ?** It seems to me the idiots learned how to use the review button, but here's a recap ion case you forgot, Four Reviews this chap or the next won't get posted!****. _Kay_? So, y'see that lil' toolbar window at the bottom left-hand corner of the page that says 'submit review' and the little 'Go' button next to it? Click on it, and a pop-up window should appear, and if it doesn't click the 'go' button again while holding down the 'CTRL' button. I allow anonmyous reviewers so there's nothing keeping your lazy butts from reviewing-SO REVIEW _NOW_!**

**New Vocab:**

**Baka: Idiot/stupid/dumb**

**Kaa-san: Mom/ shortened form of Oka-san.**

**Kuso- Damn/ Shortened form of Chikuso**


	4. I Have An Announcement!

Kokoro No Hantai

Chapter Four: "I have an announcement"

Fic Dedicated to Shimmering Solitude, my first reviewer and now my Beta reader.

**BETA READERS: Shimmering solitude and Frozenmagicfire-READ THEIR FICS! THey rock!**

* * *

As they made their way down the hall to the secondary office, everyone kept sneaking a glance back at Krad, who was normally the leader of the group.

Krad was becoming fed up with it, he was sure he wasn't looking in the best of sorts, he could feel the slight flush as it seeped across his face. He was sure he looked paler than normal, but, honestly, did they have to keep glancing back like that? And then when he caught their eye, they€™d turned around quickly, muttering an apology as if he was like some sort of convicted criminal. 'Ah, perfect, let's use the little Niwa as an example€™ Krad thought, as the young redhead glanced back for what he could have sworn, under oath, the thousandth time. He was summoning the mizu(1) element and the attack magic that he would need to throw an energy ball at the young fire adept, when a jolt of yami(2) magic rushed through his arm, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise, falling down on the hard stoneware ground, on his knees, panting slightly.

Shouts of "Aniki!", and "Krad!", were heard in unison as books clattered to the ground, echoing oddly in the abandoned hallway as the trio rushed to the blondes' aide.

"Aniki? What the hell were you trying to do?a€ Dark barked at his elder brother, earning a pair of bewildered stares from both Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Nothing.", He lied, unfortunately for him though, Dark was adept at discerning the truth from lies, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, leaning slightly back against the wall, waiting for the truth to come.

"Fine...Fine...You win...I was about to attack the younger adept...But my summoning went wrong...instead of mizu I ended up with yami majkku(3)...and it well...so to say...'backfired'..." Krad offered up as his explanation.

"So...Krad-kun...you were about to attack Niwa-kun, and instead of the water element, you received dark magic and it backfired on you? But how could that happen if you two are 'elemental masters'?" Satoshi broke in, wondering aloud.

Dark seized the opportunity to play sensei, "Well, we're not exactly 'masters', that's just the term the sensei's use so they don't have to go through a very long lecture, and they'll understand better. But, really, we're called that because when we took our initiation tests, you do all remember those of course," He paused here to survey their reactions, Daisuke's and Satoshi's faces were screwed up with the memory of the grueling tasks and dangerous obstacle courses they had tom take to determine their master element. "Yeah, well anyway," He continued, "Well, we were both on our opposite elements' fields, well, aniki was, the Light Master's position was vacant, but aniki was up against the Dark Master, and while he tried to conjure up his own element it just kind of went haywire on him and he passed out. So that's why he wasn't here for the first week.", Dark concluded, looking at Daisuke's awed gaze, Satoshi's impassive one, and Krad's pissed one. Dark gulped, his brother needed no words to describe how much he wanted to strangle Dark at the moment, and he knew that if he wasn't so low on energy he would have. Dark thanked the powers for that one, Krad's strangling felt like burning ice.

The staring contest between brothers was interrupted by a frantic yelp from none other than Azalea Kisei, followed by an anxious Kita, who was still scared of the blonde from their last encounter, "OHMYGOD! Krad-Chan!â€ She tore over from across the hall in less than aÂ millisecond to the wall that he was supporting himself on.  
Daisuke and Satoshi just watched, amused, as a very flustered Azalea inspected a very flushed, dazed and embarrassed Krad, and then yelling at a wide-eyed Dark, who was still shocked at how quickly she had found them and wasn't paying any attention. Then, Az's attention turned to Daisuke and Satoshi, "Well, you four. You missed the announcement, but I'm going to tell you here. You four have been chosen to fight for Balance(4)."

* * *

Translations for the Japanese:

Mizu(1):A water

Yami(2): dark

Majikku(3): magic

Story Notes:

Balance(4) is the name of the war, the war is for balance between the elements, seeing as the light vanished a long time ago and this battle's been going on for centuries to determine who gets their place in the universe.

* * *

Ck's notes:

Sorry for the delay. And for the shortness, but I've been working on my other fic 132 Feathers, on Kittenoftime's name.

Shimmering Solitudes notes:

Wow... me a beta hehe...I do hope I did this chapter alright...Hehe oh well review, as CK would really enjoy it...ok off to do something...lol...I don't know what yet though...

Frozenmagicfires' notes:

Hi all! hey Shimmering Solitude / Shay! You got to be ChrnosKitty's Beta too! Yay! We can beta it together, ty to chrnoskitty for letting me be her other beta! And it's a good thing your other beta is shay, XD lol, Dark have logic...snicker(personal jkz) lol, ty chrnoskitty! Now I have to go back to listening to my J-pop and work on my story... . ...didn't update for pretty long now...some readers might be sorta mad...(readers glare at her evilly..) I'm not the best beta there is, Staryday is in the process of helping me edit my own stories, but I'll try my best!

* * *

REveiwer replies:

PureMindedNot  
2005-05-31  
ch 3, signed 

Your story is awesome I enjoyed it alot WoW Couldn't stop readin it update soon okay XD...

**Ck: THANK YOU! YOUR STORIES ARE GREAT Too! And is this soon enough?**

frozenmagicfire  
2005-05-20  
ch 3, signed 

hi!  
wow, great story! i like the idea of Dark and Krad being brothers. i don't think anyone has ever thought of it...anyways! if you want a beta-reader, i wouldn't mind. i check my emails everyday, so i'll notice when you send me an email, and i'm a really good proof reader! i can catch mistakes like they're, their, there...etc...and i always have free time, since i finish my homewokrk at school...and pplz borrow it overnight...anyways! plz think about it! you can go to my bio to find my email. or review, i think i have a story that you would like. lady samurai and neko-nya seem to like it(they're in my c2 staff, if you would like to join, plz tell me!)...hi lady samurai! hi neko-nya! i'm just blabbing on right now...so  
ja ne!  
jessica!

**Ck: I like that Ideawhere can I help? And thank you sooooooooo much for betaaing!**

Les Scribbles  
2005-05-02  
ch 3, signed 

Your prose is rather nice. There are still errors, but I'm sure that'll go once you get a beta yes? More interesting things, like the memories, Krad was so cute! It was a tad disorienting to read, but still, good.

**Ck: thank you! I LOVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY REVIEW THIS...even though it sucks...but ...THANKS!**

Shimmer of an Angel  
2005-05-01  
ch 3, signed 

Wow... I'm confusefed... I understood the firs two chapters but this one was confusing... Could you explain it really quickly in the next chappy? By the way, great work and keep it up, I epect to see another great work of art soon!

**Ck: THis isn't going to live up to your expectations, but hopefully the next chapter will be LONG. Which means a LONG WAIT. And I dunno how to explain it..**

Lady Samurai  
2005-05-01  
ch 3, signed 

Awesome chapter. Can't wait to see what happens next.

**CK: Neither can I.**

Shimmering Solitude(not logged  
2005-05-01  
ch 3, anon. 

I like i like! Continue! oh and if ur stio looking i'll beta for you...if ur interested u can email me continue!

**Ck: My first application! You're in ! I love your writing and all! And here's the continuation!**


	5. Explanation albeit vague

Kokoro No Hantai  
Chapter 5  
Beta readers: Staryday and Frozenmagicfire--praise them and review their story's too.

Krad's mind was moving rapidly. "Balance...that means..."that we're the strongest in our classes at the Academy...Unfortuantley, his mouth was centuries slower than his mind."THis is...suicidal...",Satoshi said, dazed face and voice matching Krad's own.

"YAY! WE FINALLY GET TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS STUPID WAR!", Dark exclaimed. Of course he was being his usual hyper self, he always slept through magic history class, seeing as he claimed it was against his beleifs to meddle with the past and wait for the future when all you have is today. Both Krad and Dark were alike in a few ways, sometimes clones of eathother and others exact opposites, and while he agreed with this logic, Krad didn't think sleeping in class was a good way to demonstrate it..

Daisuke was staring at Dark, appalled and amazed by his enthusiasm for thire predicament.Satoshi stared at Az for a moment, then turning his attention to the still recovering blonde.

'What about the training? I've heard stories about how intense it is, how life-threateningly hard the physical aspects are. How will Krad fare? And how fatiging the magicla courses are. What will happen to Dark?And din't it mean the hade to join the KamiKage? The elit offensive team made of Majiks, such as them selves, Norms, basic mortals with superior combat skills, Familiars, docile demons that turn to ferocious monsters at theri masters commands, Dragoons, dragon kniights, and E's, psycics of the highest rank.',Daisuke thought looking at Dark.

"You start your training tomorrow.", Az stated and then walked off.

Chrnoskittyt's Notes: Yes--I'm trying to update before schools starts on the 29th, all of my fics, so this is short---but I can give you a peek into what's to come:

Next Day:  
DARK AND KRAD BOTH CAUGHT FEVERS?  
AN that'a all for now!--Reviw please.

Just a note to my bets readers: I do not ahve microsoft word, My computer does not lkike MS word, so if you use it, please, treansfer it to WORDPAD or NOTEPAd and send it back--thank you.  
----------------  
Beta';d chapter were lost and so were the notes--sorry;

----------

Rev replies:

****

Jade Cade /u/412020/>  
2005-07-06  
ch 4, signed This story seems very interesting. Can't wait to read more..

Well...Due to High Scoool I am going to be busy---I hope you understand why the update'll be even slowereer/****

Plus, you taught me eight new Japanese words.. Keep up the great work and update soon sakurafairy /u/700689/>  
2005-07-03

I'm glad to teach!

ch 4, signed Nice story. Update soon. I wanna know what happens! Frozen Magic Fire /u/737461/>  
2005-07-03

Me too...Me too

ch 4, signed hihi!  
nice chapter! i know i already told you, lol, but lets say it again in a review! its nice its nice lol -, anyways! i gtgz..dad no like it if i stayed on for to long...oh! and ty for crediting me! i'll keep it in mind for a future chapter, lol  
ja!  
jessica!

You're welcome---and srry I ost the chapper, My compu crashed and wiped out my email records...snffles...

****

Shimmering Solitude /u/484117/>  
2005-07-01  
ch 4, signed heh this fun...Dark's logic...yes it's so fun Updtatez soon!

You're confusiing---but you're still the best!

Author's note:

I wnated to get this out before High SChool Started, (It did on the 29th) But My Compu crashed---Gomen for the late update--Hurl anything as long as it is not chocolate or regualr whipped cream (they make me really sick) you want at me--pitchforks and torches are welcome.


	6. And the end draws nearer

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FROZENMAGICFIRE WHO I PROMISED THIS WOULD BE UP THIS MONTH!(November)(And is also my very talented Beta-Reader, THANK YOU Jessi-chan!)

Kokoro No Hantai  
Chapter 6

Last Time:  
"DARK AND KRAD BOTH CAUGHT FEVERS?"

* * *

Now:  
"Yeah, so I'm afraid we'll have to postpone your training." Az said, her voice sounding as though she was really disappointed by this revelation-yet her eyes shining with worry about her brothers. Their friends as well, who, in her view were thrown unjustly into an unjust war. 

"Kisei-sensei, may I come with you to your home to visit them?" Satoshi asked politely. Trying to make it sound as though he was genuinely worried for both of them; when in actuality it was only for Krad. Of course Az already knew of Sato's infatuation-it was hard not to-and readily agreed.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea, Daisuke, you should come too. I'm positive Dark would love to see you." She said-with the emphasis on love-she mentally added.

Daisuke nodded, as did Satoshi, dumb found, and began walking after her.

* * *

Kisei Residence:

* * *

Az led them to the left side of the lavender painted single duplex with seven-foot lilac bushes towering in the front yard-competing for height against the redwood trees. Daisuke and Satoshi followed along silently without a sound. 

They lived only three houses away from the school-no wonder Kisei-sensei didn't own any mode of transportation besides her feet!

"Their rooms are upstairs. Dark has the black door and Krad has the white door. Simple enough, ne? You go on up while I fix up the tea--I'll bring it to you four when it's ready!" Az said airily, waving the two off.

Satoshi followed Daisuke up the stairs wordlessly.

Once in front of their close friends'/crushes' respective doors they nodded to each other before entering.

* * *

Dark's Room:

* * *

Daisuke walked into Dark's room and was immediately hit by the Dark-ness of it all. The walls painted a deep, bright blue; pine dressers with many dents and scrapes; ivy-bordered mirror that had definitely seen better days; photographs lining the walls; magazines, open textbooks and half-finished homework littered the warm dusty gray threadbare carpet. In a far-off corner of the room by a window adorned by moss-green curtains stood a bed. Through the sheer black curtains that surrounded it Daisuke could make out the sleeping form of what he thought-and severely hoped-was Dark. Settling down on the floor, the young red-headed Niwa decided to wait for the amethyst-eyed teen to wake up.

* * *

Krad's Room:

* * *

Satoshi entered the room silently; so as to not wake his seraphic lover if he was asleep. The walls were lined with mahogany bookshelves that reached the ceiling; Some were organized and others were just haphazard-the occupants of these shelves ranged from magical artifacts, textbooks to photographs and sketch books. The bluenette really wanted to look through them, but being one who respected privacy the most amongst all else he refrained. 

A light cough alerted himself to the other side of the room, where Krad was slowly waking up on a mattress covered by a silk, cream-coloured down comforter. He sat up slowly, blinking a couple of times as he pushed his untied golden hair out of his way.

Satoshi simply stared, he looked so...normal sitting there, his hair a mess and sporting a wrinkled-waded out tee-shirt.

"Hello...Sato-chan..." He said, his voice cracked and dry from disuse; It made Satoshi wince to hear it, but nodded politely.

"Just checking up on you. How do you feel?" The bluenette inquired...

* * *

Chrnoskitty: I wrote this all in my notebook during the summer; Why so so long for an update, then? I'm lazy and hate to transfer stuff from paper to type, and my muse has officially left me-But I know exactly where this is going. Quite a few of you reviewers will not be happy with me when I am finished-But don't worry;There's already a vague concept of a sequel in the works. Now, feed a hungry authress with reviews or make her nice and warm and toasty with flames. Oh, and Until Shimmering Solitude is un-swamped with homework(You can tell me in a review) It will temporarily be a one-beta person team-Also, my computer hates MS word--So tranfer your files to Wordpad before sendiing them. thank you and sorry to be such a pain! 

FrozenMagicFire's Notes: lol, shay-chan's swamped with hw again? That sucks...I'm currently being an ass and not writing while I'm playing an MMORPG called Maple Story. XD, I bet most or some of you know it. And if you're a reader of mine too, I'M SRRY! DON'T KILL ME! I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON HENTAI DANSHIKOU! I'll try to finish it by...December XD...(holds up a shield as her readers try to kill her...yet again) ttyl sam-chan, if I'm not dead yet...

* * *

Reviewer Replies: 

**Lady Elbereth Tealrose  
**I know, won't she be proud of you. Thanks for reviewing, it means alot! And sorry...Not much(if any) Japanese in my stories now, bleh. Please review again.

**Frozen Magic Fire  
**High school is fun! I rank 30 out of 179 people in my classes XD And again, Thank you for being such an awesome beta!


End file.
